American Pie
by Evala
Summary: Dean und Sam stecken in Schwierigkeiten und Bobby bittet einen alten Freund um Hilfe. Der Vampirexperte lebt in North Carolina und ist nicht ohne Vorbehalte. Außerdem verbrigt er seine eigenen Geheimnisse.


**American Pie**

**Kapitel 1**

**Finding Help**

**Charaktere: **Alaric Saltzman, Damon Salvatore, Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester, Sam Winch

**Rating: T**

**Anmerkung: **Die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern den jeweiligen Produktionsfirmen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte. Sie ist nur zum privaten Vergnügen entstanden und gehört mir.

Bobby sah ins Telefonregister. Alaric. Alaric Saltzman. Er schien als einziger in Frage zu kommen. Allerdings gab es da ein kleines Problem. Nicht das er kein guter Jäger war. Nein, er war dem anderen Mann begegnet. Dieser Mann hatte mehr Kämpfe lebend überstanden als jeder andere aber im Laufe seiner Karriere war er unglücklicherweise auch John begegnet.

Das war das Problem. Und wenn Alaric eines war, dann nachtragend. Verständlicherweise in diesem Fall. Der andere Mann hatte Blessuren davon getragen. Jeder andere hätte den ältesten Winchester wahrscheinlich umgebracht.

Nicht so Alaric. Doch er hatte auch klargemacht, dass er niemals wieder das Wort „John" hören wollte. Nie wieder. Und genau das war der Grund warum Bobby sich fragte ob es eine gute Idee war ihn anzurufen um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

Um ihn um Hilfe mit Johns Söhnen zu bitten. Dean und Sam. Es hörte sich immer noch vollkommen verrückt an. Er sah auf. Verzweifelt.

„Du hast keine Wahl, mein Freund und das weißt du auch", sagte seine alte Freundin. Gretchen war Hellseherin und wohnte zwei Straßen weiter. Keine Chance vor ihr etwas geheim zu halten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf:

„Glaubst du etwa das weiß ich nicht?"

Gretchen lachte:

„Hast du Angst er verhext dich? Das wäre nämlich definitiv eine Option."

„Sei schon still, du Schlange. Ich weiß gut selbst zu was dieser Mann in der Lage ist."

„Dann weißt du auch, dass er der einzige ist, der Dean und Sam helfen kann."

Gretchen legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten. Bobby sah sie an. Niemand käme auf die Idee, dass diese Frau bereits 50 war. Sie sah aus wie Ende 30. Außerdem trafen ihre Visionen immer ein. Ohne Ausnahme.

Sie sah ihn an. Vielleicht könnte sie ja helfen.

Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte schüttelte sie den Kopf:

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er eine Ausnahme ist. Weiß Gott das ich Ihn verfluche aber so ist es nunmal."

Bobby nickte betrübt. Er griff zum Telefon. Lies es klingeln.

„Hallo Bobby", meldete sich der andere Mann am anderen Ende des Landes. Bobby fragte sich ob dieser Mann überhaupt Anruferkennung hatte. Nicht das er sie benötigen würde.

„Hallo Alaric", antwortete er knapp.

„Warum rufst du an? Ist ja nett aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir das mir der Grund nicht gefallen wird. Und wie oft hat sich mein Gefühl getäuscht?"

Bobby seufzte:

„Noch nie, Saltzman. Noch nie." Das Bauchgefühl dieses Mannes war erschreckend akkurat. Er fragte sich ob Alaric Lotto spielte. Wenn nicht sollte er damit anfangen. Es wurde Zeit.

„Also du durckst herum wie ein Mädchen also nehme ich an was immer dein Anliegen ist geht mir so gegen den Strich das ich dazu Bourbon trinken sollte. Sollte ich Bourbon trinken, Bobby?"

„Ja solltest du. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Bobby seufzte schon wieder. Dieses Telefonat wurde einfach nicht besser. Da hörte er ein Klirren am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Nicht Bobby. Nicht Winchester", schrie Alaric fast am anderen Ende.

Bobby sagte leise:

„Nein, seine Söhne. Sam und Dean."

Eine lange Pause folgte. Entweder dachte Alaric gerade ob er John nicht vielleicht doch töten sollte oder er dachte über Bobbys Problem nach. Warum nur stelle Bobby sich die erste Option als wahrscheinlicher vor.

Gretchen sass noch immer am Tisch und lächelte. Und dann hörte er den einen Satz. Denn einen, der ihn fast dazu bewogen hätte in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Gut ich helfe ihnen. Was ist das Problem?"

„Verarscht du mich jetzt Saltzman?"

Der andere antwortete dunkel:

„Leider nein, Singer. Obwohl ich Lust darauf hätte. Auch bist du damit sämltiche Gefallen los und ich werde dir nie wieder helfen. Also was haben diese zwei für ein Problem?"

Bobby seufzte:

„Vampire aber die ganz üble Sorte."

Alaric antwortete:

„Was haben sie getan? Du weißt das diese Art von Vampiren nicht umsonst oder ohne Gründe eine Vendetta führen."

„Ja das weiß ich auch. Sie haben die Königin von North Carolina getötet."

Alaric schnaubte:

„Na toll. Von allen amerikanischen Staaten haben sie sich ausgerechnet meinen Staat ausgesucht."

Bobby konnte sich das Gesicht von Alaric fast bildlich vorstellen. Er kochte vor Zorn. War ja verständlich.

„Hilfst du ihnen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, das tue ich aber danach ruf mich nie wieder an. Nicht in diesem Leben."

Damit beendete Alaric das Gespräch. Er brauchte keine Einzelheiten. Er würde seinen Jungs helfen. Er war die einzige Chance, die sie hatten.

**In North Carolina**

Damon sah Alaric an.

„Was ist los mein Lieber?" Er hatte das Telefongespräch nicht mitangehört doch er wusste was immer da besprochen worden war hatte den Hexenmeister dermaßen erzürnt, das dieser die gesamte Pflanzenwelt im Haus verkohlt hatte. Außerdem hörte er die Feuerwehr im Hintergrund. Es war nicht ihr Haus aber Damon war sich sicher das irgendwo ein Feuer brannte.

Alaric war ein Meister der Elementarhexerei. Allerdings kam seine Macht aus seinen Gefühlen und deshalb waren seine Wutausbrüche legendär und eher selten.

„Damon." Das klang müde und nichts Gutes verheißend. Alarics normalerweise raue Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton.

Aber der andere Mann hatte Geduld. Er konnte warten bis der Hexenmeister bereit war zu sprechen. Er fragte sich aber ernsthaft ob sie umziehen mussten, da schon wieder ein kleines Feuer auf dem Tisch brannte. Zeit Alaric zu beruhigen. Bei seinem letzten richtigen Wutausbruch vor 400 Jahren hatte der andere Mann es fertig gebracht eine ganze Stadt abzufackeln. Damon wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen. London hatte komplett neu aufgebaut werden müssen und Ric war in die neue Welt emigriert.

„Jetzt beruhig dich." Er näherte sich vorsichtig. Die Schultern zuckten. Flammen zuckten über die entblössten Unterarme. Es war verführerisch. Die verschlungenen Linien auf Alarics Schultern.

Alaric sah ihn an. Glut tanzte in den grünen Augen. Er war zornig. So sehr wie lange nicht mehr. Der Vampir sah ihn an. Feuer war eine der wenigen Sachen, die ihn töten könnten. Doch er zeigte keine Furcht.

Er schritt weiter auf den wütenden Hexenmeister zu. Neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Also was hat dich so aufgeregt?"

Alaric sah ihn an:

„Bobby hat angerufen."

Nun waren sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Damon lächelte.

„Normalerweise bringt dich das nicht dazu deinen geliebten Dschungel abzufackeln ganz zu Schweigen, das wir uns nun eine neue Esszimmerganitur kaufen müssen. Du weißt wie gerne ich Sachen kaufe, mein Herz aber ich frage mich doch..."

Doch weiter kam Damon nicht da hatte Alaric ihn bereits zum Schweigen gebracht. Heiße Arme schlossen sich um ihn. Es war als würde er verbrennen. Weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine. Eine gefährliche Umarmung aber er vertraute Rick.

Ihn nicht in Asche zu verwandeln. Der Hexenmeister hatte Kontrolle. Meistens. Und kleinere Verbrennungen heilten meist schnell. Doch erst wollte Damon den Grund wissen:

„Was wollte er?" dabei löste er sich aus der Umarmung.

Rick seufzte:

„Winchester." Es war nur ein Wort aber es erzürnte beide. Damon kannte die genaue Geschichte nicht. Nur das der Jäger an den Narben im Gesicht des Hexenmeisters Schuld war. Alaric war nicht leicht zu verwunden. Aber grünes Dämenfeuer brachte es fertig. Eine Narbe verlief über sein Auge. Die andere quer über seine Nase und die letzte über die linke Wange.

Damon erschauderte es immer wieder sich das vorzustellen als die Wunden frisch waren. Doch Alaric schien genug geredet zu haben. Er zog Damon erneut zu sich. Diesmal war sein Griff kühl. Wie die Luft draußen.

Er küsste Damons Nacken entlang. Die Hände fanden seine Hüften und hielten sich daran fest. Heute würden sie nicht mehr dazu kommen weiter zu reden.

Ende Kapitel 1


End file.
